Czas jest zmienny
Zmiana. Totalna nowość ! A tak na poważnie zastanowiłem się i nie będzie to żadna kontynuacja czy cholera wie co jeszcze. Po prostu będę tu wklejać one shoty o JWS albo o czymś nie zwiazanym biorąc pod uwagę że na JWS nikt nie czyta ( przynajmniej mnie) Bedą się tu też pojawiać one shoty z samej JWS viki albo o tym uniwersum ale wyłacznie mojego autorstwa, po prostu mam taki jeden który według mnie jst najlepszym co napisałem i sądzę że tu wiećej ludzi go przeczyta niż tam. Epizod 1 ,, Snów kraina czyli mój sen" Bohaterowie..nie wiem bo jak pisałem jest to mój sen który postanowiłem przerobić na one shot, a zresztą może dowiecie się w następnym epizodzie jak będzie zainteresowanie. Dziewczyna...znam ją.... Biegnie?....nie...ucieka Przed kim?...Albo....przed czym? Nie...to oni... Uciekaj!...krzyczę...lecz ona nie słyszy, nie tak to działa...nie na razie Później....ciemność... zemdlała? Nie... ktoś ją ogłuszył.. nie żyje? Nie!...to się nie może tak skończyć! Osoba...nie, osoby... pochylają się nad nią.... Zabierają ją gdzieś...dalej....nie widzę już nic. Budzi się... ale... nie widzę już jej tylko w myślach... ona leży na podłodze przede mną... Ale coś jest nie tak...wyczuwam to...krew? Nie!...ona nie może tak skończyć!....nie teraz! Nie mogę tego zrobić...a jednak muszę... To ostatecznie rozwiązanie..ale muszę... CDN. A i jakby co te wielokropki czytajcie jako takie przerwy między myślami. Jakby ktoś miał jakieś pytanie na temat to cetnie odpowiem. Udało się...będzie żyć...tylko... czy z tym można żyć?...może lepiej byłoby gdyby umarła? Nie! Nie można tak myśleć...zaraz!...budzi się Pierwsze co słyszę z jej ust to ciche : Paweł? Już mam odpowiedzieć kiedy wchodzą oni...zabierają ją, prób oję krzyczeć : Gdzie ją zabieracie! Odpowiadajcie ...ale oni nie odpowiadają tylko wychodzą...co teraz? Znowu...muszę wejść do jej głowy... Za pierwszym razem...panował tu spokój...jedynie wyczuwałem strach Teraz...tysiące myśli porozrzucane w najróżniejszy sposób... Uspokój się!...krzyczę i myśli znikają...czyli mnie słyszy Teraz...wiem dla czego była tu taka burza... Właśnie odkryła co jej zrobiłem...ONI też to wiedzą... Widzę jej oczami...i widzę dobrze to co sam widziałem już kilka razy Sterylny korytarz...ale coś się nie zgadza...coś z jej ciałem, wyczuwam to Mam!... wiem już co ją tak zdziwiło a ich zainteresowało... Malutkie ładunki elektryczne skaczące pomiędzy je palcami A więc ona otrzymała taki dar...dziwne...sam takiego nie mam... 3 Skręcili...tego pomieszczenia nie znam... jednak wyczuwam...coś ją przerażą Też to widzę...dziesiątki ciał na łóżkach szpitalnych przykryte foliowymi płachtami Nigdy...nie powinna była tego zobaczyć...jest...coś jeszcze ON... siedzi za swoim biurkiem...przy nim stoi jeszcze jeden facet... Prowadzą ją właśnie do niego...boi się... Podchodzi pod eskortą do biurka i zauważa coś jeszcze...twarz?! Nie...tablet na biurku...a na nim ON cholerny właściciel tej chorej placówki W tym momencie odzywa się doktorek siedzący za biurkiem : Uch, wielka szkoda że musimy cię pociąć Zbliża się do niej i ją obwąchuje...chore : Jest całkiem całkiem Dziewczyna nie wytrzymuje odpowiada : Co ? jak to ? dla czego co ja takiego zrobiłam ? : A widzisz swoje palce ? - pyta doktorek Spogląda na swoje palce... i uświadamia sobie... Czuję jej rosnący strach..ale...i gniew... Znowu krzyczę: Użyj go ! Jakby zrozumiała... w tym samym momencie wyciąga ręce przed siebie a z jej placów strzelają tysiąc granatowo fioletowych błyskawic Błyskawice rażą najpierw doktorka i niszą tablet a później przenoszą się na resztę pomieszczenia i pozostałych ludzi. 4 Błyskawice zrywają również płachty z ciał...Nie!...oni są tacy jak my... Odmieńcy Jest jednak jeszcze coś co mi umknęło... korytarz...wcześniej go nie było czy go nie zauważyłem? Nieważne...nie teraz... Teraz...ucieczka...w korytarzu pojawiają się pierwsze postacie w kitlach Znowu krzyczę- Wyceluj ręce w ścianę i rozwal ją ! Jednak zamiast reakcji słyszę przestraszone: Ale jak? To koniec...czuję to... dorwą ją a potem zabiją i mnie Chyba że...Tak!...Teraz W jednej chwili zbieram w sobie cały gniew i frustrację, zbierającą się we mnie i zrywam kajdany którymi byłem przykuty do ściany... Teraz drzwi... znowu ciepło w gardle...jeden pocisk i drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów Znowu biegnę...czy to się kiedyś zakończy? Widzę ich... są już bardzo blisko...muszę zdążyć Ciepło rozlało się już na całe ciało...znowu to uczucie... znowu ta ciecz...słodka ale i słona... Krew... ale nie zwyczajna...czuję to Krew odmieńca..ale...zanieczyszczona... Wszyscy Oni...są eksperymentami... na szczęście...nie mogą się równać z Prawdziwym Nie mogą się równać ze mną! W chwili gdy zabiłem pierwszego moje dłonie już się przemieniły, na ich miejscu są już teraz pazury a całe dłonie zamieniły się w coś na kształt łap Znowu to samo...nie zdążyli ich nawet wyszkolić...za łatwo Trzem kolejnym poderznąłem gardła a czwartego wykończyłem plazmą Ostatni...wyczuwam jednak...on jest inny... wycofał się z walki i obserwował Teraz nie pójdzie tak łatwo...a za nim...ona skuliła się w kącie 5 On rusza do ataku pierwszy. Skacze z wyszczerzonymi zębami...chce wgryźć mi się bark Robię jednak unik w prawo, jednak on wyprowadza cięcie pazurami Rani mnie...ale to nic Koniec tej zabawy...czas się stąd wynosić Markuję potężny atak na wysokości jego splotu słonecznego jednak on go unika Myśli że jest lepszy...myli się W chwili gdy on unika pierwszego ataku ja chwytam go drugą ręką za gardło i podnoszę do góry. Boi się...wyczuwam to..ale...nie ma litości Kończę to jednym prostym cięciem na wysokości serca Czuję jak zaczynam się przemieniać do końca...Nie!...Jeszcze ona W jednej chwili ulatuje ze mnie cała złość i napięcie powstałe w ciągu walki. Znów ją widzę na własne oczy...jest...przerażona Teraz dopiero dociera do mnie...łapy i twarz umazane od krwi...i ...te smoczo- kocie oczy. Podchodzę do niej i wyciągam rękę jednak ona tylko głębiej przesuwa się do do rogu pokoju i przyciąga kolana do brody. Postanawiam zacząć rozmowę - Natalia?- pytam łagodnie na co dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się tylko- proszę chodź, musimy uciekać Zaczęła się wreszcie przekonywać że to ja Lecz...teraz też to widzę...nie mam już swojej pół-smoczej postaci le cz postać zwykłego człowieka. -Natuś proszę chodź- mówię delikatnie nadal wyciągając rękę za którą dziewczyna łapie Lecz wtedy słyszę za plecami kobiecy głos..Natalia wtula się we mnie - No no no kogo my tu mamy. Wielki Prawdziwy i jego dziwka - Nie waż się o niej tak mówić! -krzyczę przybierając znów pół smoczą postać Dziewczyna odsuwa się znów odemnie -Nie bój się-zwracam się do niej znowu łagodnym tonem-A ty ! Zejdź mi drogi bo rozniosę to miejsce w pył! - Czcza paplanina- mówi szyderczo Teraz to widzę...sześciu...tacy sami jak tamci...eksperymenty...ale...czystsi ONI są wyszkoleni...czuję to... nawet ja sam miałbym problem... a co dopiero przy jednoczesnej osłonie Natalii Nie...muszę uciekać - Jeszcze się zobaczymy- mowie do niej - Dość tego !- krzyczy jeden z jej sługusów po czym rzuca się na mnie i zmienia w smoka Przywala mnie swoim cielskiem do ziemi i próbuje odgryźć głowę...jednak wymierzam mu solidne uderzenie w głowę i odrzucam na kilka metrów Sam również się przemieniam. Jestem pod swoja prawdziwą postacią...Taaak...on też już czuje że jego szanse na przetrwanie drastycznie spadły Próbuje uciec...ale chwytam go łapą za ogon i przyszpilam do ziemi Jednocześnie zmienia się w człowiek i próbuje się doczołgać...zabawne...ile razy już to widziałem W jednej chwili przyszpilam go łapą do ziemi i kończę jego nędzny żywot rozrywając kłami krtań Reszta się boi...czuję to Jednak jest coś jeszcze...dziewczyna...musze ją wydostać Patrzę na ścianę i strzelam...teraz ściany już nie ma Wrzucam dziewczynę na swój grzbiet i wyskakuję...błagam żeby się utrzymała... Prostuję lot...i słyszę już za sobą tylko krzyki - Jeszcze cię dopadnę! Czcza paplanina...los bywa pokrętny Dzwoni budzik informując o potrzebie pobudki i pójścia do szkoły No k@rwa mac ! A tak na serio to śnił mi się tylko mniej więcej pierwszy i drugi rozdział reszta dopisana :) A i dzięki nigrumnight macie od razu całość zamiast po kolei :) Jakby były jakieś pytania to śmiało